It is known as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 389,927, filed Aug. 4, 1989, to provide an electrical connector having first and second coacting parts, each of which includes a plurality of spaced electrical contacts formed by flexible electrical tapes for connection to the contacts on the other part.
However, after the electrical connector is manufactured, it may be stored, and/or shipped to an end user prior to the connection of a circuit board to the connector. During storage, shipment or connection of a circuit board to the electrical connector, the leads of the flexible circuit tape, which are quite fragile, are subject to damage.
The present invention provides an electrical connector having one or more side panels which are releasably connected to the connector for movement to various positions. In one position, the ends of the flexible circuit tape are protected from damage during storage or shipment. In another position, a compressive force is applied against the leads, during the bonding of a circuit board to the connector, to maintain contact and alignment with bond pads on the circuit board. This feature enhances the bondability and reliability of the bonding process. After bonding, the side panel is designed to protect the flexible tape circuit from installation damage.